


Hidden Sweets

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Candy, Family, Family fun, Family time, Fun, Halloween, Halloween fun, just for fun, silly things, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Melissa Edgley knows that her daughters and husband will be searching for the sweets while she is out.





	Hidden Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day Six: I've seen enough this ends now.

The more immature of the Edgley family were ransacking the cupboards, looking for where the maturer of the Edgley family had hidden away all the Halloween sweets. It was October 29th, and the family was hosting a Halloween party for the extended family and some local friends. Valkyrie's dad had not wanted to invite his brother and his evil wife and their annoying twins, but Valkyrie had insisted that Carol and Crystal really weren't as bad as she had thought and that they could hardly invite her cousins and leave out her aunt and uncle. It was only fair. She didn't particularly want Fergus and Beryl there, they were still evil, and Fergus had a way of looking at her ever since he had caught her trying to teach the twins magic. But she knew her cousins would be devastated if they found out there had been a party and they hadn't come. So, they were coming. But that wasn't until this evening. But Desmond, Valkyrie and Alice were hungry for sweets right now.

They had seen all the different snacks Valkyrie's Mum had brought in for the party and some for trick-or-treaters in a few days. They had seen the ghost shaped crisps, and the monster shaped jellies and the big pack of fun-sized chocolates. They had seen just how many of each thing there was. And it was a lot. They were fairly certain that if they had just one or two of each of the things, no one would notice. Especially not Valkyrie's Mum. So, they were on a search of the kitchen while Valkyrie's Mum was out buying teabags and sugar because "Oh lord, I spent all this time buying snacks for the party, I forgot the basics. How could I be an Irish host without having tea to offer them?" 

Alice was the most helpful part of this investigations. They knew from past experience that Valkyrie's Mum could hide things in the back of long cupboards, so with Valkyrie or Desmond holding her legs they would send the two-and-a-half-year-old into the cupboard to feel back and see if there was anything to be found that. Alice had screamed after the third cupboard. She hadn't found the crisps or the sweets, but what she had found was a giant spider. Alice came out and hugged her crying sister while her father dug around in the cupboard to find out what was going on. There was no way Valkyrie was going into such a small, tight space where there may or may not be a giant spider. Desmond pulled it out and it turned out to be a plastic spider, the type found in Wilko's in the run-up to Halloween.

"She's on to us," Desmond said, as he hid the spider to stop Alice from being scared of it. "This was very obviously planted here in order to tell us that she is on to us. She knows exactly what we're up to."

Valkyrie grinned, "Of course she's on to us, we do this every year. She's just got better of working out where we look. She knows we look in the depths of the cupboards so there's nothing there. So since Mum's got more clever with the hiding, we have to get more clever with the finding. We have to use our detective skills. It shouldn't be hard. She's my mother and your wife, we know her fairly well I should think."

"The kitchen is too obvious," Desmond agreed. "I imagine the more we look around the kitchen, the more we will find plastic animals designed to terrify small children." He tutted in mock annoyance, "I can't believe she would scare her baby daughter in order to stop us finding the sweets."

"She would probably say," Valkyrie put on her best fake Mum voice "I can't believe you would use your baby daughter to find sweets. You're corrupting her Desmond, turning her into a little criminal. Honestly. She's got no chance." She went back to her own voice momentarily, "And then you would say-"

"Stephanie turned out fine," Desmond provided without her having to add it.

"Exactly." Valkyrie laughed. "Now. If they aren't in the kitchen, we have literally the whole house to search."

*

The three of them took to searching in the living room. Well. Valkyrie and her dad did, Alice instead played with the cushions that they were throwing off the sofas. They were looking in sensible and silly places. The problem with trying to find something that Melissa Edgley had hidden was that she had a sensible and a silly streak and it really was hard to tell which one was winning out at what point. They searched under the cushions of sofas, behind DVDs and books on the shelves, under the tables, around the tables, under the sofas and chairs, in the ironing basket that had been left in front of the tv, in the draws of the TV cabinet, hell, they even looked behind photo frames.

The living room was a mess. Valkyrie’s mum only gave away her presence when she let out a snort of laughter. All three within the room froze and slowly turned to her. Alice giggled and ran over shouting for Mammy. Melissa picked her up and mock glared at the other two.

“I have seen quick enough,” Melissa told them. “This ends now. You two are going to be very very busy for the rest of the day. You will be tidying, and decorating and helping me prepare the hot snacks and drinks. You will not have a chance to go searching for any sweets. And perhaps next year you amateurs will realise I have more imagination than to simply hide them somewhere as obvious as the living room.”

Valkyrie and her dad smiled innocently and begun to tidy up the living room. Desmond whispered to Valkyrie that they would continue looking when they had a break and Melissa shouted that she would hear them so they just worked hard, hoping for sweets later on.


End file.
